Desperate Times, Desperate Measures
by Shuichi's Gurl
Summary: Yuki's busy with a deadline and Shuichi wants the same amount of attention Yuki's giving his laptop. And he'll get it.... even if he has to beg.


Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

"I'm beginning to hate these deadlines of yours..." Shuichi thought leaning against the doorframe of Yuki's study, looking upon his lover like a child waiting for attention.

"I mean, I respect your job and all...but I mean how loong has it been since..."

"You know brat, I'm not deaf. You're not fooling me over there sighing like that..."

Shuchi began to make his way over to him," well if you didn't ignore me so much I wouldn't be interrupting your deadline like this!"

"Baka! I don't have time fro this!"

As Yuki stayed focused on his laptop, Shuichi's mind darted back to what he was thinking of before.

" Four weeks it's been! Four weeks!!"

Well, he would amke sure after today, that would not be the case. He made his way over to the swivel chair Yuki was seated in and draped his arms around Yuki's broad shoulders.

"Yuki..." Shuichi sighed longingly. Giving a quick nibble to the top of Yuki's ear, he soon switched to licking alomg the rim of it, hoping to grab Yuki's attention.

Unsatisfied with the lack of response Shuichi was getting, he undid the top couple buttons of Yuki's shirt. pushing aside the soft, crisp cotton, he ran his hand along Yuki's smooth, toned chest.

" It's been far too long," Shuichi sighed, letting his fingers tease Yuki's nipples.

"Shuichi! I have a deadline the day after tomorrow! I don't hsve time for this!!" Yuki yelled pulling Shuichi's hand abruptly from his shirt.

"But Yuki!"

"No!" Yuki yelled, pushing away from his desk and turning around...and soon realized that was a big mistake.

Shuichi was wearing a skimpy (if you could even call it an) outfit. His balck shorts rode low on his hips but high on his legs, leving very little to the imagaination. The cerulean blue tanktop he had on was a looser fit, but left his midsection exposed. And to top it all off, Yuki was now being glared at by a pair of angrily desperate amethyest eyes.

Shuichi stormed over to Yuki and straddled him in his chair. The chair let out a strangled creak from the exta weight.

"Too bad!" Shuichi yelled bringing Yuki int a hot kiss. Yuki remained unresponsive until huichi parted his lips and ran his tongue along Yuki's, begging for admittance. Intrigued, but nothing more, Yuki still decided on not giving Shuichi any opening to seduce him.

Shuichi was becoming impatient with Yuki and decided to take matters into his own hands. His hands grasped his lover's hips as he began to grind against his groin. A bit startled, Yuki's mouth parted slightly allowing Shuichi to invade the warm confines. He eagerly slid his tongue along Yuki's and Yuki couldn't help but return the gesture.

Soon the need for air became too strong and the both pulled away.

"See Yuki.."Shuichi pointed out, grabbing Yuki's hand and led it down to cup him thruogh his fabric encasement,'I need you!"

Yuki quickly got the notion he'd let this go too far. Abruptly, he got up. knocking Shuichi into the floor. Coming in contact with the hardwood, Shuichi began crying. Not only did he hurt his head when he hit the floor, he also hurt the part oh him that was responding to his arousal.

Yuki just waltzed right past Shuichi who was now craddling his privates.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," Yuki responded walking out the door, " I need more coffee."

Shuichi whinned as Yuki shut the door behind him, noticing the immediate absence, or was it just becase of the pain?

Retrieving what he went out to get, Yuki began to return right home afterwards.

"Maybe I'll take the long way home..."

Yuki didn't like being transported everywhere by limo, most of the time he liked to take his own Mercedes SLE. He liked the freedom. He perferred the manual over the automatic, liking the feeling of grinding the gears. His fingers strummed on the gearshift as his mind wandered back to Shuichi's earlier advances. Though it did turn him on, he'd never let Shuichi know that.

"That outfit of his..." Yuki thought back.

How he wanted to take his time removing those shorts of his, torturing his little baka, teasing him and hearing Shuichi begging him to stop being such a tease.

Lost inhis fantasies, Yuki's hand began running along the gearshift," what I wouldn't give to..."

Yuki then realized what he was doing. He quickly dismissed his thoughts and throwing the car into fourth, he sped back to the apartment.

Opening the door, he ws sure to have been glomped by an overly-excited Shuichi, but wasn't. Curious, he began making his way around the apartment. He stopped when his ears picked up an unknown sound. Listening in closer, he hoped to ear it again, but instead heard a different sound- this one was louder and seemed quite familiar to him.

"Ah!'" it seemed to cry. It was followed by what seemed to be a moan of-of pleasure?! Yuki was fed up now," did Shuichi take matters into his own hands?Literally?"he thought making his way to where he was certain the sound came from. Certainly he wouldn't open the door and see Shuichi using the method of self-pleaure just because Yuki denied his advances...would he?

But when he heard another slightly louder moan, that's where Yuki drew the line. He grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open, not giving any time to asess the situation.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Shuichi jumped at the suddeness and tone of Yuki's voice.

"You think that just because I denied you sex, you should come in here and..."

"What are you talking about Yuki!?" Shuichi interrupted, reomving the can that he had pressed to his injured privates.

"What are you doing with one of my beers?'

"Well Yuki, when you dropped me in the floor earlier, it happened to injure me in a not-so-good place, so I used one of your beers to help ease the pain."

Shuichi stared at his lover that had a look as if he had just jumped to the wrong conclusion too fast.

"Wait! Yuki you didn't think that I was...Yuki! You really think I would do that?!"

Yuki turned his head away, his cheeks began flushing a light shade of pink.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you..."

"Yuki!!" his young lover scolded.

"I figured that since I had rejected you, that you decided to take matters into your own hands...literally."

Yuki began to walk out of the room,but Shuichi shot past himand slammed the door shut, blocking the way.

Again, Yuki was met with a pair of angry amethyest eyes,but this time they held a wild determination in their depths.

"Look, if you wanted to see me touch myself..." Shuichi pulling his tanktop over his head and let his hand settle on his chest," you should have asked..."

Shuichi's voice held a seductive tone as his hand slid down his chest, leaving him gasping in its wake. With a quick, swift motion the button on the top of his shorts unlatched, exposing more to the hungry golden gaze that was now transfixed. While Shuichi kept one hand on his chest, the other disappeared under the newly opened shorts. He leaned back against the door and shut his eyes as he began stroking the base of his erection. His moans were soft at first and his touch was shy, but once he saw how caught Yuki was, Shuichi gained alot more confidience.

Pulling his shorts down further, his hand now began massaging the lenght of him, his hops bucking forward to meet the contact and his moans getting louder.

The hand that he had on his chest reached out and grabbed Yuki's wrist, pulling him in. He led Yuki's hand down to squeezwe his erect member. Shuichi let out a long, lod groan.

"Oh Yuki! Tell me you want me!"

Yuki ground his teeth, Shuichi felt so good thrusting into his hand, but he decided to tease his little baka.

"Why should I? Shouldn't you be telling me?"

Shuichi threw his head backas Yuki's grip tightened around his arousal. Panting, he raised himself up to whisper in Yuki's ear," fine Yuki, yes I want you! I want you to thrust into me, filling me completely. Urging you to go faster, faster! 'Fuck me Yuki!' I would moan 'harder, harder!' My hips thrusting back against you, trying to take you in deeper and deeper, making you hit that sweet spot inside me over and over again until my little body can't take it anymore and I come screaming your name!!"

Yuki had had enough. He left Shuichi for a moment to get something from the nightstand, upon his return, he turned Shuichi to face the door. He quickly removed his button up shirt and threw it aside and began nibbling at the nape of Shuichi's neck while thrusting against his backside.

"You have no idea how much I love hearing those dirty words coming out of that seemingly innocent mouth of yours!"

Shuichi could only moan at the sensations that began to wrack his body. He felt Yuki's hands leave him for a moment before the air bega to fill with a strawberry auroma. Shuichi knew what that ment. Soon he felt cold, wet fingers at his entrance. One teased around the entrance, causing Shuichito buck his hips back, indicating the dseire for penetration. Yuki obliged thrusting in one finger, waiting a moment before letting another one join the first.Shuichi's high-pitched pants began to resinate through the room as Yuki started to thrust the fingers in and out.

"Shuichi," Yuki panted,"I want you to do something..."

"Ah!...what Yuki?"

"Grind against the door! Do it! I need to hear those delicious cries of yours!"

Shuchi was already drowning in ecstasy, so he could not but oblige and began to grind against the door as he flet another finger join the first two.

"Oh god Yuki! That feels so fucking good!"

"Yes!" Yuki sighed impetously and thrusted his fingers deeper, finding Shuichi's sweet spot and rubbed harshly against it.

"Y..Yuki I can't...I'm gonna!!" Shuichi cried as he came.

Yuki looked at the exposed state of his lover breathing heavily before pulling him away from the wall. Yuki led him over to the bed and thrust him upon it before switching to remove his own pants. Once they were off,Shuichi hooked his ankles around Yuki's waist, pulling Yuki towards him and began rubbing his ass against Yuki's strainig erection.

"Please Yuki, I want you!"

"Want?" Yuki asked playfully.

"No, Yuki, I need you to fuck me! Please!" Shuichi cried, his desire becoming evident.

Waisting no time after that, Yukithrust straight into Shuichi, filling him to capacity. Shuichi arched his back in an invtig position, taking Yuki in to the hilt.

"Oh god Yuki! Please! Just take me now!"

Yuki couldn't resist the urge to roughly pummel in and out of his young lover. Shuichi's moans came louder and louder to the point where he was going hoarse as Yuki repeatidly hit Shuichi's prostate.

"Harder!' Shuichi screamed as the mix of pleasure and pain overpowered him. Shuichi's hands clenched the sheets as his hips violently bucked forward to meet Yuki's as his desire mounted until almost his breaking point.

'Right there! Oh hell yes Yuki! More! It feels so good! So fucking good!!"

It had finally become too much to bear and with a violent scream of ultimate pleasure, came hard all over his and Yuki's chests. Yuki groaned loudly and soon joined his lover in that blissful state. Yuki then pulled out and settled at Shuichi's side.

"That...was wounderful," Shuichi panted snuggling up to the older man.

Yuki stiffled a bit of a laugh.

"See Yuki, now you know why I don't like your deadlines. Please don't ever deprave me for that long again."

"I don't know," Yuki replied," I just might anyways."

"Why?"

"Because if it motivates you to be thathot and demanding, then it's worth it."

"Ha ha! Yuki!"


End file.
